User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones S1E5 - Name Me King
Previously on Wikia of Thrones Piet: BTTF, what information have you found from the body. BTTF: Someone stabbed him with a sword that was dibbed in poison. A rare poison too. It comes from a plant which doesn’t grow in Wikiaros. It’s called Rewar. Eyes: Don’t look so grim. CW: Why shouldn’t I? My father is going to one of the most feared place in Wikiaros to bargain with one of the most feared people in Wikiaros. How could I possibly not look grim about that? Eyes: Because your father has a tendency to not only survive these things, but come out even more glorious. He tamed the roughest of all the seas in this world while sinking Ynkr’s royal navy’s strongest boat in the biggest storm I’ve ever been through. A task even the most feared pirates of this world wouldn’t even dream about trying themselves. CW: All streaks somehow find a way to end. A man is shown looking on from in the trees A man is shown taking a bag of money from the carriage Knight: Hey! The man runs away with the bag Knight: After him! All knights besides one run after him Another man tries to take the carriage, but the last knight spots him and spots him and runs after him The first man jumps from the tree and takes the carriage and horses while he is smiling The second man throws money from his back on the ground. Villagers grab the coins blocking the way for the knights. The man jumps on the carriage as it rides past him. Knight: No where left to run. Man 3: I don’t need to run. The carriage with the two other man is riding towards them and the second man shoots an arrow through the knights shoulder. The man jumps on the carriage as it passes by. Metal: TFM! Come on, don’t die on us! Zdawg: Leave him, he’s losing too much blood, he is already dead. Metal: There must be something we can do. Zdawg: There is *puts his sword through TFM’s throat* Metal: Why did you do that!? Zdawg: Cause he was dead anyway. Metal: Lord Dean isn’t going to be happy you killed his son. Zdawg: Lord Dean hasn’t have any power since Ynkr’s downfall, besides, I already killed one of his son Jason while training him. This time on Wikia of Thrones The scene starts with Metal running into the throne room Metal: My King! My King! There is something that needs your attention! Boy: What is it Sir Metal? We’re very busy thinking of a plan to get back the money YOU lost us. Reign *walking in*: Then I’m pretty sure you’ll be intrigued by House Toryu’s proposal. Loyg: My king, you can’t trust House Toryu. Reign: Nonsense, we’re the most trustworthy house there is, we have yet to break a deal or an oath, unlike your uncle. Boy: Enough! What kind of proposal. Reign: You let House Toryu pay for your coronation day’s festival, that way you won’t have to make the people pay more taxes causing a potential uprising. In return however, you’ll owe House Toryu, and if you do not accept, we won’t let your army pass our tower on their way back from Sir Coupé, if they ever come back of course and you want them to come back of course. It wouldn’t surprise me if you rather wanted us to kill them if they come back since you pretty much send them to their deaths already, in which case, we still have no problem doing that. Boy: So the deal is, you pay for the coronation day and let my army return alive, but in return we owe you? Reignic: We’ll let your army return alive if Coupé doesn’t annihilate them. Boy: What choice do I have? Deal. Reignic *gaining a smug smile on his face*: Excellent. Loyg: No wait! I know you want your coronation day, but you can’t trust House Toryu, especially if you owe them. Boy: Coronation day!? Is that what you think I care about right now!? He’s threatening to kill our family! Reignic: You would be too late anyway. The deal has already been made. I’ve already brought all the money you need with me, I’ll have your men carry it in. *while looking at Metal* House Candlewick, you and your brother with me. Metal: Our House is House Fire. Reignic: I don’t give a fuck Candlewick. Now, don’t make me care, cause I got no problem in making that little flame, go out forever. Scene changes to Piet’s men leaving Eyes: My lord, why are we leaving? We’re ordered to take Coupé out once and for all. Piet: If we want to take out Coupé, we’re going to need a bigger army. Which is exactly what we’re getting. Scene changes to Coupé and Noah in Coupé’s tent *Bobdave walks in* Bobdave: Sir, Piet’s army is leaving. Coupé: See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Noah: We should attack them now to make sure of it. Thin their numbers before they can return. Coupé: Piet is leaving, there is no reason to attack now. Noah: He isn’t leaving, he’s going to get a bigger army. Coupé *stands up*: If he is, we’ll take him on when he returns, I will not risk my men’s lives when it isn’t necessary! *smacks his hand on the table* Noah: But this way you risk everyone’s lives, soldiers or not, when they return. Coupé: I have made my decision! Noah: Remember those exact words, cause when they come to haunt you, I will. Noah leaves the room as the scene changes to the festival before the coronation of the king ???: May the Master grant him courage in dark times. May the Wrestler grant him strength, so he might bare this heavy burden. May Saint Hawking grant him wisdom, so he may lead this country well. May Saint Lennon grant him the ability to keep peace. In name of Peter the Nice, I crown thy King of Wikiaros and protector of it’s inhabitants. I crown thy, King Steeler the first. May thy reign be long and just. Long live the King. Crowd: Long live the King. Steeler: Thank you Maester Wonder. Scene changes to a bit later, still the same place. A man walks up to King Steeler. ???: I’m so sorry to disturb you in this way on your coronation day my Grace. But I want justice for the murder on my son, TFM. A murder done by Ser Zdawg. Steeler: This isn’t the first time he killed one of your sons, am I right Lord Dean? Why is this one different? Dean: The last one was but a bastard, this was my first son, my heir. Loyg: Heir? He was to be part of the King’s Guard. He wasn’t going to be you heir either way. Dean: … Zdawg: I have an idea to resolve this. Today is a day for celebration and entertainment, so how about we entertain all the people with a duel? Win two out of three to win. Me against you or one of your sons, don’t really give a fuck who I beat, I just like to fight. When I win, I go free and you will never mention this again. Dean: And when you lose? Zdawg: Irrelevant, I won’t lose. But if you want to talk in hypothetical’s, if I lose, I’ll be sentenced to death. ???: I accept your challenge. Steeler: Then it’s decided. We’ll have a duel, Zdawg against Tailsdoll. Screen cuts to Piet and his army arriving at a fortress on the coast Piet: We’re here. Eyes *with a concerned face*: But my Lord, this is Lord Piet’s stronghold. Piet: Correct. That isn’t going to be a problem, right? Eyes *still concerned*: No, my Lord? Piet: Good. Scene changes to the duel Wonder: We’ve gathered in the sight of gods and men, for a duel to decide the innocence or guilt of Ser Zdawg. May the Vigilante grant them justice as they deserve. The duel between Zdawg and Tailsdoll starts. Zdawg knocks Tailsdoll down without being hit himself quickly. Zdawg: One to nothing. Zdawg starts gloating to the crowd with his back turned to his opponent. Tailsdoll stabs Zdawg with his sword. Metal: That’s against the rules! The second round has yet to be formally started! Zdawg *smirks*: I’ll allow it, gives a bit more of a challenge. Zdawg quickly drops Tailsdoll on his back, again, winning him the duel, but when walking off Zdawg fell down unconscious. Metal runs to his brother. Metal: Brother! Brother! *looks at Tailsdoll* That sword was poisoned! No other way! Tailsdoll: Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Loyg: Guards, arrest him for breaking the rules of a knight’s duel. Just as Loyg said that an explosion is heard from the background and the screen cuts to Tim, Trent and Dan with bags of coins in the castle. Dan: That was louder than expected. Quick, before the guards are here. Dan and Trent quickly push a table towards the broken up part. Tim ties one end of a rope to the table. The other end is attached to an arrow which Tim shoots into a tree at the other side. Dan and Trent send bags of coins down via the rope, but just before they can finish the guards run in. Dan, Trent and Tim quickly run glide down via the rope. Screen cuts back to Zdawg, Metal, Reign and some others still at the place of the duel Reign: Yes, this is definitely poison. Rewar to be precise. BTTF *with a concerned look on his face*: Rewar? Are you sure? Reign: Yes, luckily for you, House Toryu has a cure for Rewar. However, unluckily for you, we won’t give it away for free. Metal: Doesn’t matter, whatever you want, it’s a deal. Reign: Good, we wouldn’t have enough time to discus on a deal. You just owing House Toryu will make it so much easier. So, to make sure you get the deal clear, if we cure your brother Zdawg from the Rewar, you’ll owe us. *moves his hand to shake on a deal* Deal? Metal *shakes Reign’s hand*: Deal! Reign: Good, you two help me carry the body onto my cart. Scene changes to Piet talking with a man Piet: So what do you say, Meat, will you ride with me like the good old days? Meat: Have you gone mad? I don’t have a death wish, and neither do my men, well, most of ‘em. I’m not sending my men into their doom. Piet: If we go together with all of our men, that won’t be the case. Meat: Against a savage like Coupé, yes it is. Piet: So you would send away others to die? Meat: You don’t get it, do you? The royal family wants you dead. There is no other reason they would send you there. Because of our history I’ll allow you overnight here, I’ll allow you to feed here, cleanse your thirst and regain your strengths, but I won’t join you. Oh, and next time, don’t bring a pirate to my fortress or I’ll hang him next to his buddies. Piet: He’s not a pirate. Meat: Say that to the families he robbed, the children whose fathers he killed and mother’s he raped. Piet: That was a long time ago. Meat: Indeed it was, however, wasn’t part of your plea “like the good old days”? Whether people like it or not, there past will stay with you as long as it’s not forgotten, and his is neither forgotten nor *as he stabs a dagger into a coin that’s covered in scratches* ''forgiven! ''Scene changes to Zdawg waking up at House Toryu to the sight of Lord Toryu and Reign. Reign: Wakey-wakey. Zdawg: What happened? Reign: You were stabbed with poison during your dual, we’re going to cure you, but… Zdawg: But what!? Toryu: I want something in return from you as well. Zdawg: My life’s on the line, what kind of choice do I have. Toryu: Quite simple, you have the choice to die. I really don’t understand why people think they don’t have a choice just because they don’t like the other options. Zdawg: So what do you want? Screen fades to black as the question is asked Screen pops back up with an unknown man in an unknown throne room standing before an unknown man on a throne with unknown men by his sides The man on the throne: So, do we have a deal, Ynkr?'' '' Poll What did you think of this episode? Awesome Brilliant Great Good Average Bad Terrible Category:Blog posts